1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing a driver profile, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for developing, managing and porting a driver profile between multiple vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Today vehicles are becoming more intelligent with the advent of onboard computers. The computers can be used to improve performance, economy, safety or comfort. For example, computers and sensors may be used to manage the operation of the engine to increase performance or improve economy, to automatically parallel park a car, or even to apply brakes before colliding with an object in the path of the vehicle. More recently, computers and sensors of a vehicle may be used to assess and classify a driver's skills which may be used for warning purposes.